


Artificial Love

by pajama_cats



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Only Jeremy can get the Squip to try and hold his hand in what would be his way of attempting to be romantic.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 30
Collections: Squip/Jeremy Ship Week 2020





	Artificial Love

To Squip emotions were laughable.

There was no point to them, a human error that did nothing but cloud the logical parts of the mind (although that isn't saying much about Jeremy), but as problematic as they were it didn't stop Jeremy's obnoxious persistence about them.

'Go with the flow.' As he put it. Which is illogical to him, although considering they were in.. Some sort of relationship, he'd have to oblige only to satisfy Jeremy. The various relationship books he downloaded did say cooperation provided a healthy and long lasting relationship.

"Jeremy, I'd like your assistance with something,"  _ This is ridiculous.  _ "If you'd give me your hand."

It won't do anything, in fact if he were to touch Jeremy's hand it would just glitch and deform his own. But Squip attempts it anyway. Jeremy is wary, yet complies and holds out his hand that's already noticeably sweaty. From playing video games for over thirty minutes or from the request, Squip could care less. It's not like he could feel the disgusting human liquid anyways.

When their hands connect, or well, are nearly pressed against each other to the point where his hand is barely glitching out, Squip can't help but smile in satisfaction. He was doing it! This was what humans considered romantic, right? Nothing could possibly go wrong with light hand holding.

There's a beat of silence, not awkward to the super computer and to Jeremy he wouldn't be able to tell. His human was  _ always _ awkward in general.

"Wh— are you glitching?" 

Fantastic. That's exactly the reaction he was aiming for. 

"No," Squip replies blandly, his expression deadpan. Why couldn't Jeremy appreciate him and the effort he went through for him? Although being a super computer there really wasn't much effort.. It still hit his pride to know his attempt at normal human contact had failed. "I was simply experimenting."

"About what?" Jeremy tilts his head back, finally ignoring his paused game and Squip watches as a few strands of hair falls in front of his curious eyes. He's not sure why, but the word beautiful runs through his head at the moment. 

"It failed, therefore it doesn't matter." It just meant he'd have to restart with a new one. How tedious.

"You seemed pretty happy about it though," Jeremy observes with a small smile. Squip for the life of him can't understand why he feels embarrassed about being caught. Emotions aren't something he should be programmed with. "Were you trying to high five me?"

_ You've got to be kidding me.  _ "Why on earth would I do that?" 

Jeremy pauses, ponders on the question and Squip finds himself rolling his eyes at all the possible answers that appear in Jeremy's mind. 

"Yes Jeremy, I am proud of you for improving yourself, but believe me I would never subject myself to something that Michael constantly engages with you."

This time Jeremy is the one rolling his eyes and laughing at him, having the nerve to think that  _ he  _ is being the ridiculous one. He may be a supercomputer but he was allowed to have his own dislikes too.

"So what was it then?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow, lets his hands rest on the floor as he leans back to stare up at Squip who rests beside him. Endearing as it was, it wasn't enough for Squip to confess. "Were you trying to hold my hand or something?"

_ Shit.  _

It was followed by a laugh, but it was cut abruptly upon his stretch of silence and to Squip's dismay Jeremy seemed fixated on the subject judging by his internal excitement. 

"Seriously? That's actually pretty sweet of you," Squip  _ wants  _ to be annoyed but he can't. Not when Jeremy was being considerate of his nonexistent feelings. "Uh, do you want to try it again?"

Squip decides now to fade away into Jeremy’s subconscious as if to give him his answer, no matter how much the brunette begins to plead in his mind. Jeremy had the audacity to think it was  _ cute  _ that he attempted minimal human contact.

Eventually Jeremy gave up and resumed his mindless game as his attempts proved to be futile. It was.. Nice that Jeremy wanted to participate in typical relationship contact.

As Jeremy was attempting not to drive his player off the side of the games map, Squip materialized right next to him, resting his head against Jeremy's shoulder. The noticeable blush on his ears was enough to satisfy him for the day, but the hand that hovered above his own was a delightful surprise. 

He supposes this relationship thing isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for SquipJere week (apologizes for being a day late), but here have some soft nerds <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
